goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens pushes Lily off the rooftop and gets grounded
(sequel to Lily grounds Mundy and gets ungrounded) Lily and the Ashleys were standing at the rooftop. Ashley A: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Ashley B: Yes it is, Ashley A. Then Skeens came who was angry, and Lily and the Ashleys were horrified. Skeens: Hello, Skeens haters! And who is this next to the Ashleys? (to Lily) Hey! You're Lily, the one who grounded my best friend Mundy! Ashley A: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Skeens) By the way, we! Ashley B: Really! Ashley Q: Hate! Ashley T: You! Lily: So there! You're such a jerk like your friends Lawson, Gelman and Mundy! This made Skeens very angry. Skeens: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Lily off the rooftop for grounding Mundy! Skeens pushed Lily off the rooftop, sending the screaming Lily falling down to the ground. Lily: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lily landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and the Ashleys were horrified. Lily: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Lily began to phone Captain Bradley up. Lily: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Lily, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Lily! Are you alright? Lily: No... Skeens pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Skeens? Lily pointed up to the rooftop. Lily: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Skeens, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Lily) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Skeens out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Skeens. Ashley A: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Skeens? Ashley B: He pushed Lily off the rooftop! Ashlety Q: Poor Lily's in bad condition! Ashley T: Can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, girls! I'll give him a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Skeens. Captain Brad: Skeens, what's the idea of pushing Lily off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Skeens: Because she grounded my friend Mundy! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Skeens! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! Ashley A: Captain Brad! Please take Lily to the hospital! Captain Brad: Don't worry, Ashley A! I'll take her to the hospital in no time! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Lily, and then he walked over to Lily. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Lily. I'll take you to the hospital while the Ashleys sort Skeens out. Lily: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Lily to the hospital, and the Ashleys glared to Skeens. Ashley A: Come with us right now, you troublemaking brat! We're taking you to your parents right now. Then the Ashleys sent Skeens home in disgrace. When Skeens got home... Skeens' father was dismayed. Skeens' dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Greg caused trouble! Skeens' dad was horrified as the Ashleys explained to him about Skeens' bad behavior. Ashley A: Skeens did cause trouble. Ashley B: He pushed Lily off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Ashley Q: Now she needs a 24-hour surgery. Ashley T: And you are going to pay a hospital bill. Skeens' dad got very angry at Skeens. Skeens' dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Greg! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Lily recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Skeens' dad and the Ashleys glared to Skeens, and Skeens' dad got more angry. Skeens' dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Greg! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Brian as Skeens Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Ivy as Lily Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Sequels Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff